Alice in Wonderland
by Ichinose Hajime
Summary: Alice quickly walked around the garden noticing a little white rabbit. She hurried after the rabbit as she was led into the forest next to her sister's and her garden. When Alice was in the forest the rabbit started running on two paws and suddenly had clothes on. The rabbit kept on saying, "I'm late for the Queen of Hearts! I got to hurry! I got to hurry!"


Alice in Wonderland

Once upon a time there was a young girl named, Alice. Alice was a girl filled with curiosity and she loved to explore. She was with her older sister sitting among the silky grass of their garden reading. Alice quickly got bored for she didn't take interest in reading.

"Sis, I'm going to take a walk around our garden." said Alice.

"Okay sure." replied her sister smiling.

Alice quickly walked around the garden noticing a little white rabbit. She hurried after the rabbit as she was led into the forest next to her sister's and her garden. When Alice was in the forest the rabbit started running on two paws and suddenly had clothes on. The rabbit kept on saying,

"I'm late for the Queen of Hearts! I got to hurry! I got to hurry!"

Alice wasn't looking as she ran and suddenly stepped into an obscured hole and fell and fell down the hole. Luckily, there was a soft moss bed in the hole and Alice fell onto it. Alice hopped off the bed to see the rabbit run through a small trapdoor that was the perfect size for the rabbit. Alice walked over to an intricately carved table. ON the table was a little bottle that said 'Drink Me'. Out of curiosity Alice drank half the bottle and she started shrinking and shrinking until she was the size of a mouse.

Alice was frightened, everything looked different then it usually did. Everything looked bigger to Alice. Alice cried and cried until she cried a small puddle on the ground. When Alice was about to give up on trying to become bigger, she saw a bottle just right for Alice's size. She drank only a little sip and she was the rabbit's size. She felt happier as she walked to the trapdoor and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. Alice realized there was a tiny key next to the trapdoor and tried the key into the trapdoor's keyhole and the trapdoor opened.

Alice stepped into a totally new world and looked around. She spotted the white rabbit and followed after it. After chasing the rabbit for about five minutes, Alice arrived to a beautifully designed house. She saw the rabbit go in so she went in too. The house was like a maze, there were staircases that led to nowhere and doors that open to nowhere. She quickly ran out of the house because it confused her too much and saw signs and paths.

One of the signs pointed down a path that seemed to go on forever. That sign was labeled 'ThE mAd HaTTeR'. Alice decided to go on this path. She walked for what seemed like miles when she finally reached a little clearing and saw a sign labeled 'ThE mAd HaTTeR'. It seemed she had finally reached her destination.

Out of nowhere a stubby little man with white hair and a crazy hat came to greet Alice.

"Bonjour! What may your name be?" said the little man, "I am indeed the great and mighty Mad Hatter!"

"My name is Alice, Mr. Hatter." replied Alice.

"No need to be so polite Alice!" said the Mad Hatter." Well, I was preparing for tea, so would you join my little tea party?"

"Sure Mr. Hatter" replied Alice.

Alice walked with the Mad Hatter to a wooden dining table and sat down. Suddenly, a mouse popped out of a tea pot on the table.

"Hello everyone, my name is Alfred." said the mouse in a tiny voice.

Alice couldn't believe what happened. She quickly dismissed herself from the table and left to go explore somewhere else. She kept walking down a path and bored. She sat on a red toad stool and though about what happened that day. Alice realized she missed her home. She missed her sister and their garden.

Alice soon became sad and started crying. She suddenly heard a sound of branches snapping. Alice looked around to see who was there and it turned out there was a purple and black striped cat. The cat smiled and said,

"Hello Alice would you like to go to the Queen of Heart's castle or kept wandering around."

Alice was bored out of her mind so she chose to go to the Queen of Heart's castle.

"I'll go to the Queen of Heart's castle." said Alice.

A beautiful red door popped out of nowhere and Alice opened the door and went through it. As she went through, she saw a gorgeous castle and a gate with the words printed, The Queen of Hearts.

Instantly, the white rabbit earlier that she chased ran past her and through the gates. She quickly followed after the rabbit. The rabbit went into a court room where a queen was sitting in the judge's seat. The queen marked all the people presented to her as guilty. Alice didn't like what the queen was doing so she stepped up to the queen and said,

"Why do you mark everyone as guilty when you didn't even hear their stories?"

"Well, that my dear is a very boring job so if I mark everyone as guilty life would be easier." replied the queen smugly.

Alice thought of a way to help the people presented to the queen to be judged innocent or guilty.

"Wouldn't it be easier for me to do the judging? You can do your other things while I will judge them." said Alice confidently.

"Sure why not?" replied the queen.

The queen handed Alice her staff as Alice went through the list as she marked the innocent people and the guilty people.

When she finished her work in court, it was night. Alice was afraid. She quickly left a castle to try to find a way home. She was thinking of a way to get home when the cat earlier appeared and said,

"Dear Alice, what do you wish to do now?"

"Oh, I wish to go home!" replied Alice.

Suddenly the cat disappeared and a golden door popped out of nowhere. Alice went through the door and there she was sitting in the forest near a big tree. She quickly noticed the hole wasn't there anymore. Alice rushed back to her sister to tell her sister that she was okay.

She quickly returned to her house as she said to herself,

"Home is where the heart is."

Alice knew that she was content staying home and to never wander into a weird place again.

**Written by: Ichinose Hajime (pen name)**

**Alice in Wonderland**


End file.
